Just a Dream
by 106Eli
Summary: Korra can't sleep due to her nightmares and decides to spend the night with Mako and Bolin. All she really wanted was some friendly comfort, but will she get more than she bargained for? This is my first story and summary, so bare with me. x


Just a Dream

It was a cool and breezy night. There lay Korra sweating, tossing and turning in her bed. Quiet whimpers and cries escaped her mouth as she turned. Then finally, with a sudden burst of energy, she jumped up on her bed with a scream.

"Ahhh…!" She sat there panting with a terrified look on her face. Sweat dripped down her face from the top of her head. She just experienced another nightmare.

For some reason these nightmares had been occurring more and more for Korra. Perhaps they've been caused by stress from training for both pro-bending and airbending at the same time. But most likely, they've been caused by her fear of Amon.

What ever the case, having Naga in the room with her didn't seem to comfort her enough. She decided maybe if she stayed with Mako and Bolin she would feel safer.

"Don't worry Naga, I'll be back in the morning." She smiled at her pet polar bear-dog who was whimpering at the thought of her leaving. Korra gave her a quick reassuring pat on her head and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin had a long day of training. They both fell asleep on their couch. After a few hours, Mako woke up and realized how late it had gotten.

He stretched his arms out with a yawn, then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, he came back to see how sound asleep his brother was. He figured he was comfortable enough on the couch, so instead of waking him, he placed a blanket on him instead, then headed up the stairs to his room.

There he put on a white tank top under shirt and some loose pants and collapsed onto his bed. He sighed as he put his hand over his face.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his open window. With a reflex reaction he sprang from his bed and stood at his window with a fist ready to burst out some fire.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

A pair of familiar blue eyes appeared at the base of the window. Mako then relaxed a little at the sound of the intruder's voice.

"Mako, it's just me." She whispered while pulling herself up a little more.

"What are you doing here so late? I almost burned you to a crisp!" He snapped.

"Geez, violent much?" She climbed completely through his window and was now standing in from of him. She enjoyed the view of Mako in his sleep ware. It definitely showed more of his muscles than his everyday attire.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been having a lot of nightmares recently, and I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone. I was just wondering if maybe I could stay here for the night?"

Mako was taken off guard at how vulnerable Korra seemed at the moment. He could see it in her eyes how truly scared she was. Instead of being a pain, he knew she could really use some comfort right now.

"Oh..umm...yeah sure, I guess."

The thought of having Korra, of all people, spending the night with him made him a little nervous.

"Thanks Mako." She thanked him with a friendly hug which turned into an awkward one when they separated still holding each other, their eyes locked.

With this feeling of awkwardness, Mako quickly let go and cleared his throat.

"So..um, d-do you want to talk about these nightmares?" He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. Korra smiled at the offer and decided to let Mako in. She sat next to him and sighed.

"Mako, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I really don't know how I'm going to stop Amon and the Equalists. I've never been scared of anything in my life, but just the thought of Amon makes me feel like a weak and helpless girl and that frustrates me!"

Korra held back her tears. She didn't want to completely break down in front of him.

Mako knew she was going through a tough time. This would be scary for anyone to deal with. Despite how angry she makes him sometimes, and despite their constant bickering, in this moment, Mako felt sorry for her. All he wanted to do was help her in anyway he could.

"I know it does. You know Korra, you may be the Avatar, but you're still just a regular kid. It's okay to be scared. This isn't something anyone could easily deal with."

He tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, and Korra did actually feel better from his advice.

To be honest, just the presence of him had already made her feel better. She felt so at ease with him and yet so sexually frustrated with him at the same time.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you." She gave him another hug and this time it lasted a little longer. Although, the separation that followed was the same as the first. Their eyes locked for the second time that night.

Maybe it was the fact that they were both in just their sleep ware and were both holding each other so closely on his bed or maybe their hormones simply couldn't take it anymore. What ever the reason, Korra's sudden action couldn't really be explained.

Without thinking, Korra pulled Mako in closer to her and smashed her lips onto his. Although in complete shock, Mako couldn't help but close his eyes and kiss her back. The sensation of it was just too exhilarating for him.

He held the back of her neck with his hand and positioned her head right where he wanted it. Korra moaned through her nose at his action. She then decided to deepen the kiss by tracing the outside of Mako's lips with her tongue. Mako gladly accepted the gestured and opened his mouth to let her in.

Soon a fight for dominance broke out between their tongues. With two such passionate and tough beings, the fight was evenly matched.

The fight was then paused as they separated for air. Both left breathless.

"What–are–we doing?" Mako said between breaths.

"I–don't know." Korra replied and she pulled him in and kissed him again. The fight began once again. Both of them exchanging moans.

Finally, Korra decided to take things further by pressing down on Mako, causing him to lay down on his bed with Korra on top of him.

It finally registered in his mind what she was doing. He immediately broke the kiss and gently pushed her back.

"Korra, don't. You need to stop, we can't do this..." Mako was fighting with himself to keep his priorities straight.

Korra leaned back down and placed her forehead onto his and with a smirk, whispered, "Are you going to make me?" She pressed herself closer to Mako's body.

Damn her.

Mako knew he had lost. And with that, he pulled her in for another make out session. He then decided he wanted to be the dominant one and flipped them over so he was now on top. It was his time to torture her.

He gave small kisses from her mouth, to her chin, and down to her neck. He then nipped and sucked for a little around her neck in search of her most sensitive area. She moaned in pleasure as he found that exact spot.

He then started kissing his way back to her lips, but when he reached her chin, he started licking her cheek. This was unexpected, and some what weird, as he continued to lick her cheek.

"Mako...Ma-Mako, what are you doi–..."

Korra was suddenly awoken by Naga licking her face. She pushed Naga out of her way and sat up trying to blink her vision back to normal.

She realized it had all been a dream and sighed in disappointment. She then looked down at Naga's face.

"Really Naga? You couldn't wait at least five more minutes!"

Naga just wagged her tail.

Korra got up from her bed and stretched out for the morning. But before she left her room, her window caught her eye. She walked up to it and gave a devilish smirk as she looked out to the Pro-Bending Arena and whispered,

"Someday..."


End file.
